Coaxial connectors are commonly utilized in RF communications systems. A typical coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, an outer conductor, a dielectric layer that separates the inner and outer conductors, and a jacket that covers the outer conductor. Coaxial cable connectors may be applied to terminate coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Coaxial connector interfaces provide a connect/disconnect functionality between a cable terminated with a connector bearing the desired connector interface and a corresponding connector with a mating connector interface mounted on an apparatus or on another cable. Typically, one connector will include a structure such as a pin or post connected to an inner conductor and an outer conductor connector body connected to the outer conductor; these are mated with a mating sleeve (for the pin or post of the inner conductor) and another outer conductor connector body of a second connector. Coaxial connector interfaces often utilize a threaded coupling nut or other retainer that draws the connector interface pair into secure electro-mechanical engagement when the coupling nut (which is captured by one of the connectors) is threaded onto the other connector.
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,710 and 7,900,344, hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose a technique for attaching a coaxial connector to a coaxial cable. The connector utilizes an insulating disc retained upon the inner contact and against the dielectric layer and outer conductor of the cable. Induction heating of a solder preform wrapped around the outer conductor creates a molten solder pool in a cylindrical solder cavity formed between the outer conductor, the insulating disc and the connector body. The insulating disc prevents the molten solder from migrating out of the cavity, fouling the connector bore and/or shorting the outer and inner conductors.
Commonly-owned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0201989, also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, illustrates a pedestal with an insulating seat on which the soldering of the outer conductor to the connector body can occur. One issue that can arise with this technique is the formation of air bubbles within the solder; if such bubbles form in locations along the signal path, the electrical performance of the connector interface can be compromised.